She Can Save Us
by BlueJayWayProductions
Summary: A story of friendship, with a hint of seddie added. R


**Alright, so I've had this idea for awhile now, and it just won't go away. I won't write the next chapter UNTIL I GET FIVE REVEIWS. So if you like it PLEASE review. **

**(Sam's POV)**

It was an average day in Seattle, or so it seemed, the air was thick and moist, and rain fell from the sky above. Seattle, Washington was rainy an a daily basis. Carly, Freddie, and I, the iCarly trio, were sitting in a perfect triangle at our usual table in the Groovy Smoothie shop.

Carly had suddenly called an iCarly meeting, she said it was urgent so we had hurried to arrive at the given location. Carly's hair rested limply on her shoulder as she sipped her smoothie, eyeliner and blush plastered onto her somewhat perfect face. Carly had suddenly gotten into this makeup thing, and her clothing had changed dramatically. She wore a pink blouse and a pink skirt. She had transformed into a Barbie doll.

"So.." Freddie trailed off awkwardly.

Carly smiled and set her drink down. "I have called this meeting for an important reason." She stated, pausing to cross her legs.

I made a mental note to change her dresser, she was wearing _way _too much pinks nowadays.

"Actually, I needed to get something off my chest…Well, you see, Valerie has invited me to join her posse and-" Carly began, before she was interrupted by a set of laughs by me and Freddie.

Carly cleared her throat and peered over at us, a menacing looked that shut our mouths in a heartbeat.

"Well, I have decided to join her, which means no friendship with either of you, and iCarly will not be continuing." Carly stated matter-of-factly.

I let the words sink in, they weren't registering at the moment.

_No friendship with either of you.. _

Words echoed in my head not clicking together.

"What?" Freddie asked in a small tone.

"I know you heard me, Freddie." Carly stated, giving Freddie a look only a mother would know.

Finally the words sunk in.. "Carly! You little-"

"Carly, how could you do this to us? I thought we were friends" Freddie said. Sometimes Freddie acted so weak and vulnerable it pained me.

"Carly! How could you do this to us? You're a selfish little creep who is to stuck up to see where she's going!" I screamed at her, which gained me looks from bystanders, but I didn't care.

"Sam, calm down. People are staring." Carly smiled at some one who passed us.

"That's just what you want, isn't it? To have people look at you and think 'Oh how pretty that girl is' and 'The little brunette is so adorable'!" Freddie grabbed my arm and gave a warning look.

"Goodbye, Sam and Freddie." And with that., Carly stood up and left.

She just walked away from me, from Freddie.

I had always envied Carly, envied her till I couldn't be around her, but now I felt lucky I wasn't her. I wouldn't want to be so stuck up and conceited.

"Hey, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know" I replied, turning to look into his chocolate brown eyes. I stared deep into them, realizing how mesmerizing they were. The funny thing was, he stared right back into mine.

"Hey." We heard a voice from behind us, and I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Erm.. Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Isabella Henderson.. But you can call me Izzy." She said. She had long, blonde, curly hair. And when I say curly, I mean curly. She had deep blue eyes, and was wearing a 'The Beatles' shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hi!" Freddie said.

I rolled my eyes, Freddie thought he was such a devil.

"Well, I used to be friends with Carly…She has this thing, she leads you on for years and just leaves you. It makes her feel wanted." Izzy stated as she plopped into the seat that once belonged to Carly.

"So, how'd you and Carly meet?" I asked the girl.

"Both of our dads were in the navy, Carly 'Dumped' me right after my father was in a submarine crash.." she trailed off, wiping her eye.

"She did that?" Freddie gasped.

"Yea.. she isn't nice girl she acts like"

"Do you live here in Seattle?" I asked her.

"Yea, Alex, Mom, and I moved here a few days ago.. I'm supposed to go to Ridgeway." She shrugged.

"Alex?" Freddie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

This suddenly felt like twenty questions, but this girl was so mysterious it was hard not to want to know everything about her.

"My sister."

I couldn't but feel sad, sad for Izzy, myself, and Freddie. Why was Carly this mean? But it was odd, I wasn't that depressed. I had learned from personal experience to expect anything from anyone. It hadn't quite hit me, or Freddie for that matter.

I just did what I did what I usually did, I could save the mourning for later. "So, I'm hungry." I said, patting my stomach.

"Surprise, surprise." Freddie said.

"Well, can we be friends?" Izzy asked.,

"Could we learn more about you? It kinda creeps me out how much the three of us have in common" Freddie asked.

"Of course!" She laughed.

" Well, are we getting some food or not??" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Alright, come on!" Izzy said, gesturing fir us to come with her.

"What?"

"I have a fridge full of food, and I package full of ham in it." The girl said as she smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" I said happily. And we all headed towards our newfound friend's house.

* * *

"So, do you want butter on your popcorn or not?" Izzy asked form the kitchen. Freddie and I were sprawled out on Izzy's couch.

"Butter!" We both said at the same time.

"Kay." She called.

I realized that this may be the start of a new friendship, and I smiled at the thought.

**So, how'd you like it?? It was kinda hard to write cuz I wasn't sure how I wanted them to react, so I decided to have them put it off until later. The next chapter will be a whole lot better!! Peace, Love, and Ringo Starr. 3 **


End file.
